There Is Nobody Else
by PasoMaddie
Summary: The war is over and Tris and Tobias get the happy ending they deserve. Fluffy, oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**There Is Nobody Else**

Divergent fanfiction  
Divergent series by Veronica Roth

"Toby?" I called. I had started to call him by a nickname, shortly after initiation and what I could tell, he didn't mind it.  
"Over here." He responded back. I stumbled down the rocks and down into the chasm where I found my tobias sitting on the rock where we had shared our first kiss together.  
"Toby, what are you doing down here?" His dark blue eyes shifted from the rushing water to me.  
The sides of his eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled at me and held out a hand to her. My hand slipped into his warm and big one. Without hesitation, I took a seat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Tobias' arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to his body. "Oh, I just came here to think."  
I glanced down at our laced hands, squeezing them once. "Mm? What about?"  
He turned his head into the side of my face, kissing my hair. "A lot of things… mainly you."  
I pulled back to stare into the eyes I so loved, surprise written all over my face. He chuckled at my expression. "How so?"  
A glint of amusement flickered in his eyes. "Well, I was thinking about how I met you – you were the first jumper in you're the transfers… and then I was thinking about how every day I watched you, the more I fell in love with you. And then I began noticing little details about you—like the way your nose crinkles up when you laugh or scowl." And on cue, I scowled and he chuckled. "Yeah, like that. And I also noticed your fear of holding guns but that made me fall in love with you even more."  
Confusion settled in my bones. "How?"  
He smiled and reached out with his free hand to tuck a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, but kept it against my cheek as he spoke, "Because it showed me how pure you were. You are strong, brave and the most incredible woman I've ever met—but underneath all of that, I could see that you were pure and Tris, you were you under a brick wall. There is nobody I have ever met that is quite like you." He chuckled. "Which is why I came down here, because I knew you would come looking for me here and this is the place I want to do this."  
I froze. What was he talking about? Gracefully, Tobias slipped off the rock to kneel down beside me. I gasped as he pulled out a dark purple, velvet box. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was simple, gold and creatively done. On the outside, along the inside of the bottom, was 4 + 6 carved in delicate handwriting. A blue lapis lazuli stone was centred in the centre and small sapphires were encrusted around it.  
I could feel the tears of happiness welling up in my eyes and I didn't even bother to blink them away, I just let them fall on my cheeks. "So, will you Beatrice Prior, marry me?"  
I couldn't hold it anymore, I was shaking with adrenaline and happiness, a sob burst from my chest and for a second Tobias appeared so worried that I would say no, that I almost started laughing hysterically. I began nodding my head vigorously, my lips curving into a grin. "Yes, yes of course I will, Tobias Eaton." And threw my arms around his neck, he rocked back slightly at the pressure, rocking on his heels, but remained upright. He slid the ring onto my ring finger and held me and that was how we remained for minutes onwards.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Roses stained in black ink were intertwined throughout my hair and a black wedding dress fell past my ankles, only just touching the ground beneath it. My eyes were lined with down eye liner and mascara was smeared along my eye lashes, which almost automatically made my eyes seem bigger. My hair was left out but parts were braided back and twirled into a creation that only Christina could come up with.

I glanced up through my eye lashes as I heard a soft melody begin to play. The song my mother used to sing to me. I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of my mother but pushed her aside for the moment, pretending that she was just another face in the crowd. Only she wasn't…

With small, careful steps, I began to make my way down the aisle towards the Ferris wheel. I was bare foot and the grass slipped between my toes. On either side of the aisle was the same black roses that were laced in my hair. Familiar faces and unfamiliar faces were among the crowd. The only face who I truly recognised was Tobias'. He stood at the top of the aisle, his hands connected behind his back, his stance tall and proud as it always is. He smiled when our eyes met and beside him his best man, Zeke also let his lips stretch in a smile in my direction. But I barely saw his smile because my eyes were attached to Tobias.

He was dressed in all black, from head to toe.

When I finally reached him, he took hold of my hands, intertwining our fingers together. He smiled down at me and knelt closely until his face was by my ear. Softly, he whispered, "You look beautiful." I blushed but before I could say anything back, the priest had begun to talk.

As the priest began, I kept my eyes fixed on Tobias, as did he on me. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, only the boy who stood before me. All the words that were said by the priest were dulled in the background and only when he asked Tobias to say his vows did I become focused once more.

There is nobody else quite like Tris Prior; she's funny, smart, brave, the strongest woman I've ever met and I can't imagine my life without her. She is my heart, joy and life. Without her, I don't know where I'd be…"

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, one spilled over my cheek.

"And Tris, your vows if you will." The priest beckoned.

I looked away from the priest and into the dark blue eyes of Tobias. "All I have to say is that I love Tobias with all my heart. He is the most amazing guy I've ever seen."

Chuckles came from the crowd at my short and simple vow. Tobias laughed with them.

By the end of the service I was ready to crush my lips to his and when the priest finally let me, I did exactly that. Our lips met and for a second, we just stood there, not moving, our lips connected, his hands on my waist and mine behind his neck.

The crowd erupted with applause when we finally broke apart. We turned around to face them, both of our faces alight. From behind, I felt Tobias' arms wrap around me, pulling me against him. From that moment, I knew where my future lay, in lay with Tobias and whatever our future together brought. Already I could see one or two children and Christina finally finding someone she loved again, but that one I could see taking a while. Now, the future was almost perfect.


End file.
